Refrigerators are used in numerous settings, such as in a commercial setting or in a domestic setting. Typically, refrigerators are used to store and maintain food products by providing a cooled environment into which the products can be stored. Refrigeration systems typically include a refrigeration cabinet into which the food products are placed and a refrigeration assembly for cooling the air and products in the refrigeration cabinet.
The refrigeration assembly often includes an evaporator assembly and a condenser assembly, each forming a portion of a refrigerant loop or circuit. The refrigerant is used to carry heat from air within the refrigeration cabinet. The refrigerant picks up heat in the evaporator assembly and then gives off heat in the condenser assembly.
At least some of the components of the evaporator assembly can be mounted within an insulated compartment. As such, suitable mounting structure for mounting the components within the insulated compartment is desired.